


All Dressed Up in Red Sequins and Somewhere to Go

by neosaiyanangel



Series: Oaths and Loyalties [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canonically dead character lives and the ship lives happily ever after, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU- oops I Said That Out Loud, Carrying someone because the ridiculously fancy clothing they’re forced to wear is so cumbersome, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Larsa was wearing a dress. An overly elaborate monstrosity with sequins and beads. Why must the Senate punish him like this?
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Series: Oaths and Loyalties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	All Dressed Up in Red Sequins and Somewhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



This was stupid. Patently, painfully stupid. Larsa was practically insulted at the fact that he even had to do it.

But that was his duty now. As the new emperor, he had to do it. For tradition was what the Senate has claimed. Larsa suspected it more had to do with making him look as ridiculous as possible as he assumed his new position.

How had Vayne gotten out of doing it? Did he simply say no? It wouldn't have surprised Larsa. Though that was part of the reason things ended up as they had. Rabanastre and the entire kingdom of Dalmasca was free. The Senate has reassumed their stolen power. And Vayne and Gabranth—

Larsa took a deep breath in, then let it out his nose as he held his emotions in check. It wouldn't do for the emperor to give in to pitiable emotions like that. His loved ones were gone, but that didn't give him a justifiable reason to break down. He had a duty to do. _Even if it meant wearing this accursed dress..._!

Larsa still wasn't sure how he had put it on all by himself. He knew for a fact that he couldn't take it off alone. It floofed our in waves all across his body. He felt like he had it even worse than a woman in an overdone ball gown. At least they could use their arms.

He stared in the mirror, willing the sequins and beads to melt away into something less garish. Alas, they simply stared back at him. Larsa tried to flatten the overly complex kerchief on his chest but found he simply couldn't bend his arms enough to manage it.

The door opened at that moment. Figuring it was one of the manservants checking up on him, he said, "Is it time already? Very well then. Help me adjust my front and we'll be off then."

They walked across the room, a murmur of "As you command." echoing through the overly large room.

Larsa froze. That voice. It couldn't be...?

He twisted his head around and stared. Then, hesitantly, he said, "Gabranth...!?"

A cheeky, warm smile greeted him. As if he'd never left, Gabranth stood in his Judge's clothing as ready for duty as ever.

Larsa rushed over, decorum forgotten. "Gabra—ACK!" He tumbled forward, realizing far too late that he could barely move in his ridiculous outfit. His face didn't hit the ground like he expected. Larsa more rolled than fell, tumbling about like an adamantoise on its back. He flailed for a moment, trying to scrape together some composure, before he simply gave up in front of his most trusted retainer. His limbs went limp in defeat as he asked, "Could you help me up?"

"And watch you take baby steps all the way to court? That wouldn't suit our emperor at all. Here." Gabranth stooped down and scooped Larsa up in his arms. Even with the bulky outfit, somehow the Judge was able to carry him. It didn't prevent Larsa from looking any less ridiculous. It was still a nice gesture.

Larsa struggled to form words as he stared at Gabranth's face. He mumbled, "I thought...that you...?"

Gabranth let out a tired chuckle. "I thought so too. I shouldn't be here. For some reason..." His grip on Larsa tightened for a moment. "...for some reason, the gods saw fit to spare me."

Larsa began pulling himself together. The shock of Gabranth living had shaken him for a moment. That couldn't happen again. Frowning, he said with some force, "You shouldn't have been there."

"I was doing what I thought was best for you." Gabranth sounded certain to an untrained ear. To Larsa, the cracks were plain as day.

"You were wrong."

Gabranth closed his eyes. "...yes. I was wrong."

Larsa watched him for a moment. Then, as best he could, he gave his most loyal Judge a hug. "I forgive you. You seem to have underestimated me, which I will admit is slightly insulting. In the end, though, it seems to have worked out."

"I meant no insult," Gabranth noted.

"You didn't mean to, but you did." Larsa stuck his nose up and said, "As penance, you must carry me to the coach and save me the embarrassment of waddling through the palace."

"As you wish, my liege."

It felt so good to hear those words again. It made Larsa's heart flutter and freeze with thinking how he never thought he would hear them again. Gods, he loved Gabranth.

Gabranth stopped suddenly and stared at Larsa. It was then that he realized he'd muttered the last part out loud.

"...we'll save that for another time," Gabranth said quickly.

"Yes. Another time. In the far future, when everything has been settled," Larsa agreed.

As Gabranth resumed his walk towards the air port, Larsa couldn't help but to sigh and do his best to snuggle into Gabranth's chest. The far future couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
